Writing Prompts
by turtlebuddies
Summary: Or they are attempts in making prompts, something like that. I'm jus trying to improve my writing and stimulate my imagination. Rated T to be safe, as the characters will vary. If you have any tips for my writing, it will be appreciated.
1. Hisagi x reader x Kazeshini

**I am clearly frustrated with myself. I'm so close to finishing my story yet I get a writer's block! I'm trying to think of a scene that doesn't follow the storyline and is original. Unfortunately, I can't think of one at the moment.**

**As for why I am writing this, I'm hoping to gain some idea to write in my story. So I am, yes, resorting to prompts. I'm hoping that I can think of something...**

**This is what happens when I read too much reader inserts; I get these strange writing urges and I think of random stuff. -_-"**

**Prompt: Reader inserts & Hisagi x Oc x Kazeshini.**

* * *

You glared into the open air and gave a throaty sigh. Work was usually stressful, as granted, but today was even worse. You didn't know why you were stuck with all the work today, but one thing was for sure, someone tricked you into doing it.

"I swear!" You growled to yourself, "I'm going to kick who ever stuck me with all that work into next week! Once I do, I'll-."

A pair of hands grasped your sides, causing you to violently jolt and give a girly scream. You heard a high pitched laughter from behind. Immediately, you jumped to your feet and glared at the person.

"Don't do that!" you shouted angrily, but it didn't seem to falter the demon's expression, as he still wore an arrogant smile on his face.

"Why should I?" he asked, folding his arms into his chest. "Its frickin' funny to watch ya scream."

"If I die one day, it's going to be your fault..." you muttered.

It annoyed you to no end that Shuuhei's Zanpakuto, Kazeshini, would always scare you when you were least expecting it. Ever since Shuuhei defeated him, he started to bother you. For what reason, you didn't know as that was still mystery to you. The fact that Shuuhei was always busy made your heart heavy with thought. He was your best friend after all, and, well, a long time crush. On any given day, you would counter against Kazeshini's insults and taunts, as he would always give a satisfying, heated response. Today, however, you were in the mood to release some of your anger rather than have it build up inside you.

"Are ya listening?"

"Of course," you retorted, snapping out of your thoughts.

"Bullshit." Kazeshini scoffed. You shifted under his watchful eye.

"I'm telling the truth."

"What did I say?"

"Um... I'll get back to you on that one."

"I knew it!"

"Your face!"

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Kazeshini fumed, making you smile as the tables started to turn.

"Figure that out yourself."

He was about to retort back but another voice interrupted the Zanpakuto.

"Kazeshini."

"The fuck do ya want?" he snapped, glaring at the ninth squad lieutenant.

"You need to control your temper." He answered calmly, "Arguing about it will only make it worse."

"You should listen to Hisagi-san," you replied, automatically taking his side. You knew this would irritate the Zanpakuto because you knew those two weren't as close as everyone else. Kazeshini and Shuuhei held a mutual understanding, but that didn't mean they entirely agreed with each other.

And you were correct. Kazeshini narrowed his eyes and scowled, which only prompted you to smile. His ears lowered as he showed his pointed canines. You couldn't help but think that if you pointed your finger at him, he would try to bite it off. At times like these, he reminded you of a dog or a wolf. But then again, dogs were probably better than talking to said Zanpakuto. He could be cute like a dog... Wait, what were you thinking?

"And you," Shuuhei turned to you as he spoke, "need to learn to stop provoking others."

"He started it."

"That's right. Put the fuckin' blame on me."

"Enough you two."

"Yes Shuuhei..."

There was a long pause until Kazeshini broke it. Though, he was muttering more to himself rather than talking the two of you.

"Bitch."

"What was that? I didn't hear you." you said, playfully taunting him into responding.

"You wanna die?"

"_, that's enough for one day."

You gave a tired sigh. "Yeah, you're right."

You watched as the demonic entity was scowling at the both of you before turning away. Even though you were enjoyed bothering Kazeshini, you couldn't help but feel worried about the Zanpakuto. You could have sworn that you saw pain held in his eyes before he turned around. Was he feeling all right? Probably, though it could be just one of those days where Kazeshini decided to "reminisce" about his life. There were times where he just stared out into space, his eyes distant in thought. However, the Zanpakuto would always say he was thinking about ways to annoy his wielder, which you doubted. Shuuhei, being the peacemaker, decided to relieve the tension in the air.

"Why don't you have lunch with us? Unless you're busy, I don't want to change any of your plans."

"Well, it has been a while since I got to relax... Alright, why not? I get hang around with my friends."

You didn't notice Kazeshini's ears prick upwards. You were too busy chatting to Shuuhei as the three of you started to walk towards their place. He lagged behind you two, watching both of you smile and laugh.

The demonic entity knew Shuuhei liked you for a long time ever since you two... well, became friends. He never really cared about what his Shinigami ever did in his time. Kazeshini was always preoccupied with his own thoughts anyways and he never met you personally until the Zanpakuto Rebellion.

He never found you very interesting, as you pretty much acted like a suck up to Shuuhei, in his opinion at least. You always hung around him and stood by his side. You had unwavering loyalty and feelings for his Shinigami so he expected that much from you. What he didn't expect, however, was to actually enjoy your company.

You two argued constantly and annoyed each other to the point where at least one of you would be laughing at the other's face, as the other would look like they were ready to murder someone. That started to change. As time went by, you two actually started to get along, sometimes, and, occasionally, picked up regular conversations.

Kazeshini always felt an unfamiliar feeling of warmth in his chest whenever he was around you. He ignored it at first but it developed as time went by. It wasn't just the warm feeling, but it was the fact that he could never get you out of his head. That was just fucking annoying with him, yet he enjoyed it at the same time. Everything about you seemed to stick in his head; your laugh, the way you always seemed to glow in the sunlight, hell, even the way you smiled just made him feel like his heart would explode.

Of course, he didn't know if you actually wanted him. You would always float to Shuuhei's side and agree with whatever he said and anything he asked. The both of you weren't perfect, you two got into small arguments from time to time, but it was the way you acted around each other. Kazeshini could read you like a book; you always smiling whenever you were around his Shinigami, trying to please and make him smile back. That clearly pissed him off to a point where he wanted to punch the damn Shinigami in the face. Kazeshini assured himself that this would probably get worse, for the most part.

You noticed how Kazeshini was lagging behind you. Once Shuuhei went inside, you waited for Kazeshini to catch up, who gave you a look of indifference. Before he went inside, you stopped him.

"Is there something wrong?"

"I'm damn fine."

"You don't act like it." You replied. Kazeshini didn't show any sign that claimed he cared about your concern. "Look, if there's something wrong you can always talk to me about it."

"Whatever."

"Kazeshini." You grasped his arm firmly before he could walk in. He turned his head slightly as you continued to speak. "I'm serious; I have eyes and ears too. I know something is bothering you. If it's pestering you that much, then talk to me. I'll be there if you need someone to lean on."

Before he could reply, you walked inside. Kazeshini stood there for a few moments as your words echoed in his head.

That gave him a start; it wasn't much, but that's all he needed. He would keep that thought in mind. Perhaps... It won't be as bad as he thought it would be.

Kazeshini couldn't help but smile.

* * *

**I'm not sure if I got Hisagi's personality right. I gave him so little dialogue, but it sounds like something he would say.**


	2. Separation

**Prompt: Separation**

* * *

"Damn it!" Ichigo slammed his fist against a tree.

"Ichigo, it couldn't be helped."

"You don't know that Renji!" the Substitue Shinigami snapped.

Renji folded his arms as he watched Ichigo glare at him. Orihime andChadwere watching as the two were at each other's throats. Uryu, who decided to help Rukia calm the two of them down, gained their attention and spoke.

"Instead of arguing, how about we focus on our main objective here?" Uryu said irritably, pushing up his glasses onto the bridge of his nose. "We're wasting time here."

"Uryu's right," Rukia turned to the two of them, "we shouldn't waste anymore time than we have already. Moving would be the best decision to make with those… things… coming after us."

"We should have gone back to get them! I can't just leave-!"

"I understand that our Zanpakuto's have been taken," Rukia cut him off before he could finish. "Our Zanpakuto's are also special to us too, but there is nothing we can do. All we know is that the rest of the Captains are isolated somewhere else and Urahara is somewhere nearby. If we find him, he may find a solution to help us get our Zanpakuto abilities back."

Ichigo watched as Uryu, Chad, and Orihime agree to Rukia's suggestion. He could understand them though. They were somehow transported to some world where there was danger everywhere. They needed to escape and survive before they were devoured by the creatures that lurked within the area. Everyone had been transported to this world in a group. No one knew who or what had sent them there in the first place, but Mayuri did have some information as did Urahara.

However, something, or someone, separated the group up into several smaller ones before they could explain the situation. Whoever they were, Rukia stated that they were trying to kill them off by dividing them into smaller groups. The thing that brought them here had said they were playing a game. A deadly, survival game where danger was everywhere, in everything they did. Making decisions over simple things, such as exploring the area or staying in one place, didn't go without a few consequences that could occur. Their Zanpakuto's being separated from them was possibly one of those dangers as that was one less thing that protected the three Shingami from fighting.

"Anyways," Renji said, "You should keep your voice down. At this rate, we'll be surrounded and killed in no time."

Ichigo didn't say anything as he turned back to the group.

"Fine."

Chad stared at his friend but didn't utter a word as Rukia nodded her head. Orihime looked at Ichigo and her eyes softened as she quietly murmured, "Kurosaki-kun."

"Ichigo," the teen turned around to look at Rukia. "They should be alright. After all, they can fight back. At any rate, hopefully we'll be able to find them as we search once we manage to locate Urahara."

"I know," Ichigo sighed, "but something doesn't feel right."

Chad nodded in agreement as Orihime and Uryu joined in. Renji, on the other hand, looked confused by his response.

"What do you mean 'something doesn't feel right'? It's obvious that nothing in this world seems to make any sense. This whole place gives off an eerie atmosphere that could scare anybody." Renji stated, but quickly added, "And you can barely see anything in this damn fog. There's no telling what could be lurking around the area at this moment."

"No, it's not that." Ichigo replied. "It feels like… something's following us. Watching our every movement and sending those… things after us. Almost as if-"

"-Almost as if they're purposely trying to kill us off." Uryu finished slowly. The rest of the group looked at each other in silence.

Was it possible? It did seem like a coincidence that those creatures, monstrosities were a better word, that chased after them. They were a different pack that always approached them, however, they never seen any of the creatures in combat with one another. This information was unsettling to the group, but they didn't have enough information to varify the theory. Though no one could dismiss it as they've seen a bit of a pattern within the attacks, coming whenever they were resting or travelling in a safe perimeter. They had to stay on their feet, their decisions would decide their fate if they chose fight or flight.

There was a sudden crash in the distance as they looked at each other.

"Let's go!" Rukia said.

They ran off in attempts to escape whatever was chasing them. Whoever was after them must be trying hard to kill them in this 'game' of theirs. Little did they know that this was only the beginning.

* * *

**This was entirely inspired by a dream that I had the other night. To be honest, it was actually really weird.**

**It was some sort of survival game where I had to avoid all sorts of dangers. There was even a moment where I had to avoid guards from spotting me and answering questions. Basically, it was where I needed to travel somwhere in order to 'win' the game I think. It was just a simple, 'if you get to the end, you win' sort of thing. There were also other people, which was a lot, that were stuck in the game as well. I was working together with a few other people, though none of them were the Bleach characters.**

**Anyways, yeah. If I got one of the questions wrong or I got captured, I was out of the game. Which meant something I was going to die, but I managed to travel back in time somehow. I had a PS Vita to use that allowed me to go back. It seemed a lot like a video game where if I did something wrong, I would go back to my last saved area. My group that I travelled with also changed as well. The weirdest part was that whoever ran the game knew that I had gone back in time to redo those situations...**

**Why must I get the weird dreams? -_-"**


	3. What if

**Prompt: What if... I encountered a Bleach character by surprise?**

* * *

I quietly opened the door, along with closing it until I heard a soft click, and surveyed the room. There was nothing special about it really; it was a decently wide room, white walls all around, with a vertical piano to my right. The wooden floor was partially covered by a red carpet and a small table was next to the vertical piano.

I was volunteering in some music program. It was summer time and I was just here for vacation, though my mother had convinced me that I found some work. I honestly thought that it would be better to wait until we get back home, since everyone back at home spoke English. It felt uncomfortable to work with strangers, but I was getting to the age where I would need to find job. Call me anti-social, but that's how I roll.

It wasn't long until I walked over to the piano and lifted up the piano cover, exposing the white and black keys that seemingly beckoned me to play. I pulled out the piano bench and sat down in front of the piano, finding a comfortable position, before placing my fingers on the keys. I searched my memory and began to play, letting my fingers begin the song. I felt myself going into a trance as my hand nimbly leaped from one position to another, my fingers either gently prodding or firmly pressing the keys. I felt myself lost as I ascended and descended from scales, slowed down and sped up, and letting myself pause before continuing on.

I wasn't sure how long I was playing, because I played each song consecutively, and immediately stopped playing when I heard the door open. I looked up from the keys and looked at the reflection on the piano. I saw a man standing behind me, his hand resting on the door handle as he peered into the room. I slowly turned around to look at him and felt my face heat up.

The man looked like he was in his twenties. He was looking at me in with his curious grey eyes. His purple spikey hair reminded me of a rock star, as he wore a choker on his neck, and a tattoo that was on his left cheek. The tattoo was a '69'. On the opposite side were three lines that ran vertically, a very nerve racking scar that made my hairs stand on end. He looked a normal person as he wore your typical, navy blue jeans with a simple, black t-shirt. I could see that he was muscular by glancing at his arms and chest.

Truth be told, I felt myself shrink inside and my throat go dry. This guy looked like someone that you wouldn't mess with so my instincts told me to stay low and quiet.

I shifted under the man's gaze as he spoke. He said something in Japanese but I could only guess that it was some kind of question. I simply blinked in confusion and tilted my head slightly, as I couldn't comprehend what he was saying at the moment. He noticed this and paused for a few seconds before asking his question again, but this time, in English.

"Were you playing?" he asked. It was serious and sincere, though I could tell that he was impressed by the question. I simply nodded my head in response to his question. I could tell that he was confused as I sat there and slightly squirmed in my seat. There was a long, awkward silence as the man finally entered the room, closing the door behind him. I couldn't help but swallow.

There were two reasons I was nervous about talking to this man. One, being that he looked a lot like a Bleach character. Even though I know Shuuhei is a nice person, his looks were still intimidating. However, this person could just look like him by coincidence so assuming the man was actually Shuuhei was too hasty. I mean, seriously, Bleach doesn't exist in real life and it's only an anime and manga series. There was no such thing as magic in real life and ghosts.

The second reason was because I was afraid to talk to him. That would be because I didn't like talking to random people I meet on the street. Plus, I don't talk to strangers unless I need to. I'm rather... reserved... you could say, when it comes to socializing with other people. I'm very cautious about my personal life and would only tell them if I trusted them. Like the saying, trust goes a long way.

I cleared my throat and spoke, "Am I, uh... holding you up? I don't want to be in the way if you're using this room."

"I was just here to look around," he said politely. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"No, no. It's alright." I answered quickly, "I just... wanted to get some time to myself, that's all..."

I trailed off and looked at the piano. My fingers were itching to play, but I held myself back from doing so. I didn't want to be rude or anything by ignoring him. Maybe if I just sit here he'll leave. I sat there for a few moments and waited, though he stood there leaning against the wall. Obviously, I knew I probably wasn't going to get anywhere so I decided to go back to playing.

I turned back and went back to the song I was playing before he had entered. I felt a little nervous as the man behind me, observing my every move. I finally finished the song and turned back to the stranger.

"That was really good." I gave a weak smile at his compliment.

"Uh, thank you." I said with a nod. "So, do you play any instruments?"

"I'm currently learning how to play the guitar." I nodded as I listened to him. "Though, I haven't found anyone to teach me properly. I can't schedule any classes because of all the work I need to do."

"It must be very difficult to find some spare time," I commented but quickly added, "since you're probably busy all the time. You must get a lot of stress from your work."

"It's difficult, but I've managed so far. I have this... co-worker of mine that usually takes me and my friends out. She always saying how we work so hard and we should relax."

I started to notice certain similarities, but I decided to push away those thoughts. This co-worker he speaks of sounds like Rangiku, but that might be a coincidence. This can not be Shuuhei, absolutely not! It's all a coincidence, now get over it.

"She sounds care free." I commented with a smirk, "Your friend almost sounds like one of my friends. She does work, but she aims for being average."

"My co-worker doesn't even do her paperwork at all." He chuckled, "She drinks for most of the day and goes out shopping. Half the time, her manager has to yell at her to get back to work."

I listened to him carefully as he said that and noticed he had gave a short pause. It wasn't noticeable, but I heard a brief pause before he said 'manager'. I'll make note of that, in case it's something important.

"It must irritate her manager that she gets drunk during work hours. I'm surprised that she's still in her job."

The man gave a small smile and I looked at the clock hanging on the wall. I noticed that I should be going and decided to take my leave.

I got up from the bench and pushed it under the piano, as well as covering the keys, before turning to the man. He was a few inches taller than me but I could of cared less, since women were typically shorter than men most of the time.

"I should get going now. It was nice talking to you-?" I paused.

"Hisagi Shuuhei." He answered, as my throat finally gone dry. I gathered myself together and swallowed some of my spit before speaking. Come on, remember, last name is always first in Japan.

"Well, Mr. Hisagi it was nice to talk to you, but I've got to get back to work."

"Thank you, for the performance-?"

"Catherine Rifsky."

"Rifsky-san." I nodded to Shuuhei as I finally turned around and left.

Did he say Hisagi Shuuhei? That couldn't be; it's impossible that everything seems to match about his appearance and occupation. Maybe I wasn't paying attention, that's all. I must have heard him wrong when he said his name, it happens.

* * *

**Catherine Rifsky... not my real name. I'm probably never going to write a story about encountering any Bleach characters myself, but this is only the possibility if I did.**


	4. New Recruit

**Wow... I haven't updated this is a long time.**

**So, recently, I've been playing Sorcery. I always thought that magic was boring, typical fireball spell or ice storm, but I have been given a new perspective on magic. The story to Sorcery is typical orphan becomes a hero kind of thing, but the story gave me an idea.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Bleach**

**Prompt: New Recruit**

* * *

"My son is finally all grown up!" Ichigo couldn't help but roll his eyes at his father.

Why couldn't his dad be normal? Sure his dad was playful and joked around, but couldn't he have a father that always gushed at how their children grew up? He would trade only a day away from his father to live in another house hold., for several reasons. One major factor was not having his dad trying to beat his ass every morning. All Ichigo knew was that his father knew how to completely embarrassing.

"Yeah, yeah." was all he could say. He secured his sword on his back and gathered his things. "I'll be seeing you too."

"Bye nii-san!" Yuzu said, bidding her farewell as her twin sister walked into the room. "Stay safe! And make sure you take care of yourself!"

"Make sure you come and visit us, Ichi-nii." Karin said.

He wouldn't want to leave Karin alone with their crazy father, but he had promised himself to become stronger. Not only his person, but also his skill in swordsmanship. There was a retired veteran in their town that helped him train to become stronger. Now that his training was over, Ichigo was now an able man that could help the town. He wanted to stay home and protect his sisters but he couldn't.

The king of the land, Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, declared war on Aizen Sosuke, any trained combatants were recruited into combat. Aizen was ruler over the hollows and wanted to take over the current kings land, increasing his power and wealth. Right now, the king was doing his best to keep the enemy at bay as he was rallying up more troops. Even though their town was far from the battle zone, Ichigo couldn't help but feel concerned for his family and his friends.

He was sure that Inoue and Chad were fine, since Chad can protect her or Hats n' Clogs or Yoruichi would. Uryuu could definately take care of himself. He was more rational than Ichigo was, as he would always criticize his rash and hasty actions. The marksman was never a fan of swordsman anyways. Urahara was completely fine as was everyone else. They could take care of themselves if anything happened while he was gone.

"Don't worry," Ichigo replied before he walked out the door, "I'll be back once this is all over."

Everyone knew that he was leaving. Not everyone could go since someone needs to watch over the town, and life was basically normal. Ichigo bade his goodbye to a few people, which were his friends and instructor, before officially leaving town.

Ichigo wasn't only thinking about his friends at home, but his other friends that were in the army. Renji and Rukia might need some assistance if things got serious.

Renji was the lieutenant of one of the many captains of the kings army, Byakuya Kuchiki. He knew Renji could take care of himself, as well as his captain, but he pondered about Rukia. She was Byakuya's adopted sister and she was shielded from the thick of battle. However, Rukia could protect herself from danger. He could only hope that the situation didn't get any worse before he got there.

* * *

"Halt!" The guard shouted as Ichigo approached. "State your name and business!"

"Kurosaki Ichigo. I'm here as a recruit."

"And where are you from, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

This was normal for them to ask these questions. He knew that it was a security protocol, in case any suspicious outsiders entered.

"Karakura."

"Another bumpkin." the second guard muttered, shaking his head. "We need professionally trained soldiers, not wannabe country men."

"Check out his orange hair," the firts one pointed out. "This guy'll be a walking target once he lays one foot on the battlefield."

"Bet he won't even lay _a foot _on the battlefield."

Ichigo felt his temper rising as the two guards chuckled. They were underestimating him at first glance. He should be used to the insults about his orange hair, but they were gauging his strength by appearance.

"Hey! Quit putsying around and gossiping like little girls!" Ichigo turned to see a black haired man with red eyes. "Whether he is a country bumpkin or not is none of your concern! However, I would be concerned about what I will report to your captains if I were you!"

"Apologies, general, sir!" the two guards came to attention, "It won't happen again, sir!"

"It better not, maggots! Or else I'll be training your hides till next morning!" The two guards seemed to give a shudder as the man spoke. He could tell that this man was someone who wasn't to be messed with. "I'd like to see what you'll be chuckling about when you can't even feel you legs!"

Ichigo watched as the two guards nodded and the black haired man turned to him.

"Well? Kurosaki, what do you think your doing standing around here?!" He jumped as the general shouted at him. "If your going to sign up as a recruit, get your ass moving inside! Don't stand there like a dimwit waiting for arrow to the head!"

"S-sorry...uh, sir."

"That's General Kobayashi to you!" Ichigo watched as he walked right up to him, though the general was a little shorter. He leaned back slightly as the man got into his face. "And! If you ever address me, it's either by general, General Kobayashi, or Sensei! Got it?!"

"Er... yes, general!" Yutaka smiled as Ichigo gave him a salute.

"Good. I'll be looking forward to see your skills later."

Ichigo eased as the general walked away before proceeding through the gate. He never heard of anyone named General Kobayashi before. He could have been thinking about who he was, but the only thing the teenager could think was.

What the hell just happened?


	5. Asauchi

**Well, it's been a while since I've written anything and posted it. I've been busy, though I have written some things. I think about it and get second thoughts so I usually don't post them.**

**Anyways, this is about the Asauchi and what it's like for them. I've read the latest chapter and just thought of this idea.**

**It's just from one Asuachi's point of view since every Shinigami is special in their own way.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**Prompt: Asauchi**

* * *

Darkness.

That's all I've ever seen in my life. I know different types of reiatsu signatures, and the presences of my kind. Those beings call us "Asauchi"; I don't know what an "Asauchi" is or means but I just accepted the name. Actually, all of us "Asuachi" accepted that name.

I don't remember much about being an "Asauchi", just darkness. I remember one very distinct presence. It was... different.

Even though I felt power, I never knew anything other than my own kind and own feelings. I never felt... satisfied.

Everyday, I would be with this new being. I listened to their thoughts and clung onto that special reiatsu. They were a someone, someone who had an existance, someone with a unique name. I was just one of many "Asauchi" that were made. I never felt unique or special, but soon I became different also.

As I listened to those thoughts, I began to change too; I began to feel things that clung to my body. I thought it was strange until I could see. I was given "eyes" to see that these things were what my "Shinigami", who I had learned over the years, called "clothes". I also learned her name; Koizumi Haruka.

Haruka was an orphan who was always searching for a purpose. She was a lonely girl who struggled to survive, always hungry and running from danger. When she heard of the "Shino" Academy, she decided to become a Shinigami. I learned what a Shinigami was and that our meeting was not an accident. I found out that "Asauchi" was simply a name given to inhabitants of a katana, that were powerful but held back because our wielders couldn't speak to us. I found that beings like me, and "Asauchi", were called "Zanpakuto". Naturally, I didn't understand all this at first but I later grew to understand it.

I was a weapon, a tool used for killing "hollows" and purifying "souls". However, I knew that I was not merely a "tool"; I was like Haruka, a soul.

* * *

I remember opening my eyes to look at my clothes. I wore a black cloak around me and wore long, blue pants. My boots were black as that same darkness I had always stared at. My clothing was blue and green, but I didn't like the color black. I don't know why, but "green" and "blue" were filled with more energy, and life. Even though I didn't like it, I couldn't change it so I was left with it.

My world was a black void; empty, nothingness that bored me. Like my clothes, my world began to take form as well.

It was like magic. Underneath my feet became solid... "dirt" is what it's called or "soil". From it, "grass" sprouted from it. Running my hand on it, feeling the green, strand-like, substance tickled my hand. Over head, the space above became blue. As I witnessed the creation of my world, I felt like someone was painting it with different strokes and mixtures of colors.

Sometimes, it would be blobs of blue that colored the vast "sky", gentle strokes of white that created soft "clouds", dark brown that created "trees" and "shadows" that were cast on the ground. "Flowers" were very color, coming in different shapes and sizes and colors as well.

I was also given "ears", which was also as wonderful as getting eyes. I would feel the "wind" tickling my ears, hearing it whistle softly, listening to the "birds" singing, to the "leaves" whispering as they swayed. Just like the world had filled my eyes with color, my ears was filled with a beautiful symphony of life.

Was this what it was like to "live"? I had emotions that I've never experience run through my body. A light feeling called "happiness" that made my lips curl upwards and my chest feel light, "excitement" that made me want to run through the fields of grass and laugh. Such beauty was spectacular, something that I wonder why I had never felt or gotten to begin with.

However, this "happiness" didn't last long. As I wandered endlessly through the fields, I felt something else. I felt "sad", the same feeling that I had felt when I was an "Asuachi" but worse. Another bad one, "loneliness". I've heard of this one many times whenever Haruka thought to herself. She felt like there was no one else that cared or was there for her. I knew that feeling already and I had to agree with her.

I didn't like loneliness.

I learned that I could hear Haruka, but Harkua could not hear me. She would think to herself and answer her own questions. She would try to cheer herself up when she was down, but it would never make her truly happy. I wish I could tell her that she wasn't alone, that I wanted to be her... "friend".

* * *

I knew that Zanpakuto were weapons but I soon learned that we could see our true "forms" as weapons and use them; I found mine in the same field.

My home was my world. Vast fields of grass and hills that seemed to stretch on forever with a few patches of flowers that swayed in the wind. Sometimes you would see trees off to one side. I spent most of my time in the middle of that meadow where it was mostly grass. I usually sat on a lone rock in the middle of the meadow. I would ponder about many things but today was different.

I was walking back to "my" rock, as I soon began calling it, and I saw a strange pole.

It stuck up straight out of the ground like one of those tall trees in the distance, but it was thin wood. At the top was a small piece of metal that held two things together. It held a long blade that looked like a claw and it attached itself to the pole. I learned that this was a "scythe".

I grasped it with both hands. Strangely, it felt natural, natural like breathing. The blade shined in the sunlight, which hurt my eyes and bothered me. I tilted it so the reflection wouldn't hurt my eyes. I began to spin the scythe.

I would let it spin over my head, spin it in circles from my left to my right. I would run, swinging it forward and roll. It became an extension, a part of me that could reach farther. It felt right whenever I swung my scythe in my hands, spinning it or letting it slide through my hand as I increased my reach. It kept me safe if anything decided to attack me.

I wanted to show this to Haruka. It was a beautiful weapon, though very simple. Not only was it beautiful but it was also sturdy.

Another thing had come to me was my name.

My name was Sabishi Kaze, or "Lonesome Wind".

* * *

Finally, I knew everything I needed to know. I felt ready.

I sat there, waiting on resting on my rock. I would always pratice spinning my scythe, finding different ways to use it. I didn't feel strong like I had when I was an "Asauchi", but I didn't care. I waited for the day I would meet Haruka. I wanted to help Haruka grow stronger as a Shinigami. I wanted the two of us to grow together.

I don't know why, but I wanted to show her many things. I wanted to talk to her. I knew that she always used me as a weapon but I didn't want to be treated like that anymore. I wanted to be her friend, her partner, something better than a tool. I didn't want to be forgotten, I wanted to be acknowledged. I knew her well, but she still didn't know me, not even my name. And so...

I wait.

I wait for the day she would visit me. I wait for the day we meet face to face for the first time. I waited for the day we wouldn't have to live with this loneliness anymore. I waited for the day where she wouldn't ignore me anymore. I know that day will come eventually and I hope it comes soon. No matter how long it will be, I will wait. I will wait for that day to come...

I will wait... for my friend.


End file.
